VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net * New honor system. ** Earn up to 5 honor levels when being honored by your teammates at the end of every game. ** New types of honor: *** That tilt-proof top laner who took a beating but didn't give up. *** The adc who made a slick Baron call after cleaning up a teamfight. *** The player who saved your butt or even just cracked a good joke. League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 24 from 27. * ** Combined tornardo base damage reduced to from . ** Combined tornado AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased to 600 from 475. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to 3% from %. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Passive counter increments upon launching an attack, previously was upon landing a hit. ** Damage changed from to . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Number of marks required for attack range increase after the first four is reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Current health ratio per mark increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Increased damage to isolated targets increased to 65% from 50%. * ** Active stealth suration increased to seconds from . * ** Brush stealth duration increased to 3 seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 3000 from 2500. ; * ** Target's maximum health ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % bonus AD}} from . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. ** Now deals |health}} bonus damage. ** Dealing % of target's missing health}} bonus damage. ; * ** Can now hit turrets. ** Bonus AD and AD reduction increased to from . * ** Increased healing from all sources increased to 25% from 20%. Items ; * Fervor coin gold generation increased to from . * Fervor coin mana regeneration increased to from . ; * + + = ** + + = * Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 65. * Base health regeneration reduced to 0% from 100%. * Mana increased to 300 from 0. * 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores 20% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 200 from 280. * Immolate bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 100% from 50%. ; * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 325 from 400. * Bonus health increased to 20% from 15%. ; * Fervor coin gold generation increased to from . * Fervor coin mana regeneration increased to from . ; * Fervor coin gold generation increased to from . * Fervor coin mana regeneration increased to from . ; * Missing mana restored reduced to from . ; *''Fervor'' coin gold generation increased to from . *''Fervor'' coin mana regeneration increased to from . ; * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ; * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. ; * + + + = ** + + = ; * Base mana regeneration while in jungle increased to 225% from 180%. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest ; Ability Icon Updates * Meddler noted that , , and will be getting new ability icons, he also mentioned that they'd love some feedback on other champions in need of icon updates. He noted they'll also be updating older non champion icons, likely starting with the Red/Blue/Baron buff icons.Amumu and Ahri Ability Icon UpdatesDr. Mundo and Nunu Ability Icon Updates ;Season 2018 * Complete overhaul to the Rune system. See Runes (Season 2018). References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed